Volatile memory devices, such as dynamic random access memory devices, may be used to form working memory of computer systems, owing to their fast access times. Computer systems may store data in non-volatile mass storage devices with slower access times, such as magnetic media-based storage devices or optical media-based storage devices.
Some computer systems may also implement non-volatile memory devices that provide fast access times and preserve data when the computer system is powered off. Such non-volatile memory devices may be used to form working, persistent memory of computer systems.